Turning the Tables
by dragonthief
Summary: A fox gets even with a raccoon.


**I don't own Sly or the rest of the Cooper Gang. **

A warm night in Paris. An angry orange fox chases her prey. Always within reach, but never within her grasp, the grey raccoon stays a few steps ahead of his would be predator.

The cop and robber zig and zag over the rooftops. Effortlessly bounding from one roof to the next, the thief never losing his cocky grin as he gracefully dodges each electric orb propelled from the Inspector's shock pistol. "This is too easy, Inspector Fox. Maybe you should have your eyes checked!"

Still squeezing off target missing rounds Carmelita yelled, "Why don't you just hold still, so I can give you what you deserve!"

"If that's what you want, how can I refuse?" Sly called to her as he stopped running.

Carmelita was dumbfounded. Unable to respond she just stared at the surrendering criminal, in shock.

The thief stood at the edge of the roof. The cool, crisp breeze ruffling his fur. His trademark grin spread broadly across his cocky face. His family's heirloom cane held loosely in his right hand. "As much as I enjoy spending an evening with a beautiful vixen, if you're not taking me in, I really must be going. Places to go, things to steal."

The vixen glared at the arrogant raccoon. She reached for her handcuffs, and took a few steps forward, not noticing the item that the clever raccoon had in his left hand.

With a quick flick of his wrist he threw the smoke bomb on the ground, detonating it. The thick cloud of smoke quickly covered the area. "Cooper! You won't escape this time."

Quietly sliding down the drain pipe, he grinned. "Maybe next time, Carmelita." When his feet made contact with the ground, he turned to exit the alley. As he neared the alley's entrance, he froze in his tracks. Inspector Fox was waiting for him.

"Sly Cooper, it's about time someone gave you a taste of your own medicine." As the vixen finished her sentence she lunged forward catching her prey by surprise. In one smooth motion Carmelita snatched his right wrist with her left hand, holstered her pistol and grabbed the front of his shirt with her right hand.

"When did you get so sneaky, Inspector?"

"I've been chasing your tail for years, something was bound to rub off."

Sly opened his mouth to speak, but before so much as a syllable could escape his lips the beautiful fox went for the kill.

Leaning forward, eyes closed, her lips met his.

The surprised thief's eyes widened in shock. Moments passed before he was able to return the amorous fox's affection.

Releasing her hold on his shirt she eased her arm around to his back, slipped her hand underneath his shirt and began to stroke the fur on his back.

Distracted by her roaming hands, he didn't notice her gently guiding him further back into the alley.

Just outside the alley, a shocked turtle and hippo stood staring at one another. Breaking the awkward silence the pink hippo cleared his throat. "Bentley do you think we should be watching this? What if they start doing,.. you know,.. other things?"

Snapped out of his shock by his teammate's question, the turtle looked at Murray and then turned back to the scene playing out in front of them. Before he could respond Carmelita came sauntering toward them. Terrified at the thought of facing her they dodged into the van and held their breath expecting the worst. A knock at the back window heightened their fear.

Standing behind the van with her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot, the fox waited for a response. After several minutes of unintelligible whispering, she heard the door unlock, and saw a pink face slowly peek out.

Unsure of what might be in store for him, Murray stepped out and nervously raised his hand and waved to her.

Carmelita reached into her inside jacket pocket and retrieved a key. Tossing it to the hippo she grinned. "I left Sly cuffed to a drain pipe. He's a little dazed right now, so he won't be able to pick the lock. Don't release him right away. Let him suffer for awhile, then take him home and toss him into a cold shower."

She turned to walk away and stopped. "Oh, and if he finally notices these missing,.." She held up his hat and cane. "Tell him he can retrieve them later." She tossed the pilfered hat into the air, and as it landed neatly on her head, walked away twirling the Cooper cane in her fingers.

After the fox was out of sight, Murray started to walk down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. Hopping out of the van Bentley called to him.

"Carmelita said to wait awhile before we free Sly. There's a taco stand around the block so I thought we could get a snack while we wait."

The turtle turned to look down the alley. Seeing the raccoon still in a daze, he turned back to the hippo. "We'll have time to stop for ice cream too. He's not going to miss us. We'll be the last thing on his mind."


End file.
